


Take Me Down To Femboy Hooters- Zukka

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Service Top, Skirt Kink, Top Sokka (Avatar), Toph Being Awesome, blowjob, femboy hooters - Freeform, zukka - Freeform, zuko is a femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: A modern AU work with Zukka smut. Sokka went to Femboy Hooters with the Gaang and ran into Zuko in a skirt.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 515





	Take Me Down To Femboy Hooters- Zukka

Sokka had been out with Aang, Katara, and Toph shopping around the mall when Aang’s stomach rumbled. 

“I’m starving.” Aang groaned. 

“Well what’s near us?” Katara looked at the mall map as they circled around her. 

“Ooh a Femboy Hooters.” Sokka grinned.

They all laughed until they realized he was being serious.

“I mean, I don’t see why not.” Toph stated.

“I guess it’ll be a fun change of plans.” Smiled Katara, not knowing what she was in for.

They all agreed that they were going to head over, and once they got there they requested a table. As they sat down, Sokka admired the view.

“Well this is, interesting…” Aang said sitting inside the booth as Sokka slid beside him and Katara sat across from Aang, helping Toph to sit beside her.

“Why? Am I missing something?” Toph said innocently.

“Just a bunch of guys in skirts.” Katara pointed out for her.

“Not just a bunch of guys in skirts. It’s a bunch of hot guys in skirts.” Sokka made eye contact with one waiter suddenly realizing who it was.

“Is that, Zuko?” Aang asked and Katara turned around.

“Wow, not so obvious, Katara.” Sokka retorted. Zuko noticed the three of them staring and went in the opposite direction.

Sokka looked him down and back up as he walked away. ‘Wow, I’ve never noticed his legs before.’ He thought.

“Earth to Sokka.” Toph said, waving a hand in front of Aang’s face instead of Sokka’s. Aang moved her hand in front of Sokka and he snapped out of it.

“What? Are we ordering? I’m hungry.”

Katara flagged down their waiter and he took their food. 

Sokka noticed Zuko making his way towards them and waited on the table next to them. The others were engaged in a conversation when Zuko dropped his pen in front of Sokka. Sokka reached down and picked up his pen, his eyes attracted to the sight of Zuko’s legs. He stared at Sokka as his eyes made contact with the boy below him. 

“Um, thanks Sokka.” Sokka smiled, making Zuko blush.

“Here’s your pen.” Sokka made contact with Zuko’s hand, sending tingles throughout his body, reaching a certain area. Zuko went back to give the others orders to the chef.

When Sokka turned back towards the group, Aang and Katara had been flirting and Toph was making fun of them under her breath.

Sokka realized the heat radiating from his lap, “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Sokka got up quickly, covering his bulge. 

He found the bathroom and praised everything that it was a single bathroom. Sokka splashed water on his face when he heard a knock on the door.

“Sokka?” He heard Zuko call out.

He opened the door, and Zuko came in and Sokka closed and locked the door behind them.

“Why did you decide to join me here today?” Sokka smirked.

“I thought, you might need a little help.” Zuko stared at his bulge, which had calmed down, but after the sight of Zuko in a skirt, tensed up.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Zuko.” Sokka looked into his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I want this. As long as you do?” 

“Can’t you tell?” As soon as he finished speaking, Zuko pushed his lips onto Sokka’s, moving him onto the wall.

“God, Zuko.” Sokka said as Zuko pulled back and got onto his knees. Sokka pulled down his pants, and Zuko, wasting no time at all grabbed Sokka’s dick. Sokka moaned out, causing Zuko to wrap his mouth around his cock. Pumping into him, Zuko managed to not gag, and Sokka grabbed hold of Zuko’s hair. Zuko pulled off his dick.

“Fuck me, Sokka.” He begged.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Zuko nodded, and stood up. Sokka flipped him against the wall pulling up his skirt for easy access. Sokka pushed him up so his own dick pressed against Zuko’s. 

Zuko’s mouth found Sokka’s neck and he bit down and sucked. Zuko took off Sokka’s shirt in a swift motion, throwing it onto the ground.

Sokka teased his entrance with his fingers and put one in. Zuko barely groaned. He could tell that Zuko had already prepped himself.

“So that’s where you went?” Zuko chuckled at him and was cut off when Sokka pushed into him. Zuko let out a moan louder than Sokka let out earlier.

Sokka didn’t give him time to adjust when he pushed his whole dick into Zuko. He kept up a fast space, and made Zuko cling onto Sokka’s hair, pulling it down from it’s usual wolf tail. 

“Damn, I’m so glad you wore this skirt,” Sokka breathed out as he sped up.

“Sokka, I’m so glad you came here.” Zuko barely worked out of his mouth.

“Fuck Zuko, I’m gonna cum.” Sokka felt Zuko tense up and his whole body became numb as he came inside.

Zuko, feeling and seeing Sokka cum, was now the hottest thing in the world to him. Sokka shook in Zuko, making him cum on Sokka’s chest.

Sokka pulled off Zuko and helped him catch his balance.

“Well, I’m not very hungry anymore.” Sokka smiled at Zuko while cleaning himself and putting his shirt back on.

“I’m happy to be of help.” Zuko pushed his skirt down to normal.

Sokka leaned into Zuko and kissed him, not with lust this time.

“What was that for?” Zuko asked, blushing like they did not just do what they did.

“Just cause.” Sokka walked back to his table, Zuko waiting a minute to leave the bathroom before getting back to his actual job.

“Damn Sokka, only took you like three years to get back.” Katara remarked.

Sokka sat down looking at the still empty table, “I see we still haven’t gotten our food though.”

“Well actually Sokka, we were supposed to get our food but our waiter had to take Zuko’s tables since he was nowhere to be found.” Stated Aang, as the three except Sokka burst out laughing as his face turned red and heated.

“I wouldn’t know anything about him being missing.” Sokka crossed his arms, still bright red. It didn’t help when he saw Zuko making his way over.

“Hey Sokka, want to see a movie?” 

“Now?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, apparently you can’t go missing for 10 minutes when you’re not on a break.” Zuko smiled.

“Sure,” Sokka turned towards his almost forgotten friends, “later losers!”

Toph stuck out her tongue towards him.

“Yeah leave me with these two lovebirds.”

“What- We’re not…” Aang and Katara said in unison.

Zuko and Sokka laughed as they left.

“So they let you keep the skirt?” Sokka smirked.

“They said they sure as hell didn’t want it back.”


End file.
